Birthday Gift for Niamh 2010
by SisterWicked
Summary: Exactly what it says. Rewritten for Nia's felicity ;


Since Nee-san wants a do-over, here it is. Happy birthday, Nia! Sorry this took so very long to produce!

#3: If There Was A Word For This, It Would Have Four Letters 

There was an elbow in his back.

Now, this alone should have prompted him to simply slide over and let things be, but today-

Today, he was going to establish His Place in the bed.

Moving carefully, he turned to face the interloper, sighing at their obvious identity.

In the last few weeks, he'd noticed the younger man's disturbing tendency to seek out the closest available source of warmth as he slept, something he never would have known if not for a certain redhead's penchant for latenight reading.

The first time he'd awakened to an unfamiliarly angular body pressed close against his own, it had taken several minutes of raised voices and a sound scolding from the aforementioned redhead to prevent any unfortunate instances of violence. The second time, it had required the use of a well-placed kneecap to fend off the brunette's strangely warm body, leading to the discovery that the man could indeed fall prey to normal human sickness and fever.

The third time, he'd simply left the bed, joining the Exorcist on his impromptu research into the mysteries of mainstream fiction. Though there'd been no verbal reprimand that night, it almost seemed as if the boy had felt guilty for leaving the Noah to sleep alone, his reading cut short as he drew the scientist back into bed after taking his usual center spot.

After several more attempts to peacefully repel the other's unwitting advances, Komui had resorted to changing bedsides, stumbling half-awake from one to the other to leave the Exorcist's body squarely between them. While mildly annoying, this seemed to have done the trick, and he found himself able to navigate the darkened room with a minimum of stubbed toes and barked knees after much practice.

But tonight, there was no reading lamp, no soft brush of paper or pen-scratching, nothing. The redhead's shoes were also _in absentia_, leaving the scientist to presume that he'd abandoned his own well-worn books in favor of a jaunt to the Order's library.

There was nothing but the near-darkness, and a damnably sharp elbow that was even now digging into his sternum in a way that made his breath shorten to avoid putting even more pressure on the abused skin. Sighing tiredly, Komui pushed the blankets back slightly, arranging them so that his arms were free to move.

Placing a hand firmly against the man's upper chest, he attempted to shift him by main strength.

Other than a faint murmur, there was nothing. Frowning, he brought the opposite arm into play, setting it beside the first and slightly above it, pushing more forcefully.

The murmur was louder this time, but still nothing. Growling in frustration, he tried again. This time, there was an almost instant result, though not at all a favorable one.

The Noah slipped through his hold like water, his hands and arms passing through the other's body to the shoulder. Finding himself abruptly nose-to-nose with the brunette, he yelped sharply, flinching back from suddenly curious eyes.

"What exactly are you doing, Komui..?"

Flailing awkwardly, the older man jerked backwards in panic, one hand fisting into the blankets as he toppled off the edge of the mattress. Unfortunately for him, said blanket was tucked firmly behind and under the still half-awake Noah, pulling him along for the ride.

Lifting his face from against the scientist's collarbone, he blinked at the man's soft groan of discomfort, raising a hand to his smarting nose.

"_Now_ would you care to explain..? I'd really like to know why I'm in the floor.."

Shaking off his dizziness, Komui squirmed indignantly. "You were touching me!" Struggling with the twisted material of the blanket, he tugged an arm free with a jerk. "Every time you've got a chance, you're all over me! I'm tired of having to worry about who's beside me when I'm trying to sleep!"

Snorting, Tyki shook his head. "So, rather than ask me to move, you pull me out of bed? I'd think you wouldn't want me on _top_ of you while you're awake if you can't stand me being _beside_ you when you're asleep."

Rising to his elbow, he shrugged off the man's gathering reply. "Are you injured? If not, I'm going back to sleep." He pushed himself up carefully, settling onto his knees with a sigh. "I'll find.. other accommodations for myself in the morning, Komui. Would that lessen your irritability?"

The older man shot upright, clenching his hands. "How would it! If you're going to do that, we might as well go back to my-day-your-day again! Are you _trying_ for more of that, Tyki?" Resisting the urge to shake the quiet brunette, he took a deep breath. "Are you doing it on purpose? There's no way in Hell you could mistake me for Lavi, even when you're asleep."

The Noah shook his head firmly. "I know exactly who you are, either way. What I _didn't_ know was how much it bothered you. After all, wasn't it you that said 'no more excluding each other'?" He laughed humorlessly, rocking back onto his heels. "You never had to take it that far, Komui. Simply allowing me to have some part of him was more than generous."

Retrieving the crumpled blanket, he stood, shaking it out before laying it across the sheets. "You've never needed to spare my feelings, you know. It's perfectly all right to be honest when Lavi isn't here to upset." Ignoring the other's questioning hum, he turned back the now-made bed, sliding beneath the covers with a sigh. "He won't be angry with you, not when its me that's causing the problem."

Komui clambered onto the bed, leaning over the brunette furiously. "What do you mean, be honest? Now I'm a _liar_, too?" He glared fiercely down at the startled Noah, shaking his head. "You're more of a liar than I am, all smiling and friendly like you actually give a damn about me! I'm not going to take back what I said, so stop pretending that-"

Gripping the scientist's arm tightly, Tyki sat up, forcing him to move backward. "I haven't! You're the only one that's ever had a problem with this!" Shaking with anger, he shoved the older man onto his back, taking hold of his free arm. "I've never thought about _pretending_, because I never wanted to hurt you!"

Struggling against the brunette's rough hands, Komui jerked away with a growl. "Then what _do_ you want, Tyki? I told you I wouldn't interfere anymore, so what's left?" Pushing at the other's chest, he shook his head. "Get off of me!"

The Noah relaxed abruptly, allowing himself to be moved. "I want you to stop hating me."

Freezing mid-motion, the scientist blinked. "What? I told you that I don't-"

"Prove it." Bending close to the scientist's wide-eyed face, he smiled. "You can't even stand the thought of me being anything more than your rival.. But it isn't like that now, is it? You said it yourself, I'm a part of this." Placing a hand beside the other's head, he leaned closer still. "What part am I, Komui..? If the two of you are lovers, then isn't it the same for the two of us?"

He laughed softly, feeling the older man stiffen. "Am I your lover, too..? You should tell me plainly, or I might do something you won't like." Ignoring the scientist's low gasp, he brushed their lips together, swinging one leg across the other's body to sit astride his hips. "Enemies don't do things like this, do they? And neither do rivals.. You aren't my friend, so.."

Resting his weight on his knees, the brunette repeated his careful touch, lingering at the other's cheek when he shuddered. "What would _you_ call it, Komui..? If I do as he does, what am I to you?"

He sat back, shifting atop the older man's body with a hum. "We do this on occasion.. Or rather, he does it to me. Your being down there leaves me in his place by default." Reaching for the man's hand, he placed it at the dip of his waist. "I usually start there, but that never lasts for very long.."

Snatching his hand away as if burned, Komui dug his heels into the bed, sliding backward to press against the headboard. "I don't care what the two of you do together, Tyki! You're the one I share him with, you can call it whatever you want."

The Noah crawled upward, setting himself back in place with a laugh. "You really don't understand what I want, do you _Supervisor?_ For all your learning, you can't grasp something so simple.." Resting his hands on the man's shoulders, he pressed their mouths together firmly, his lips moving against the other's insistently.

Lifting his head, he smiled ruefully. "Is it easier to call it hatred, now? I imagine that it is, being that this is usually the part where you start swinging.. You can hit me, if you like."

The scientist blinked up at him numbly, his slowly forming night-vision making use of the dim light from the bathroom to show him the other's faintly resigned expression. Drawing a breath to retort, he paused at the brunette's quiet sigh. "I don't hate you. Just stop playing stupid games and tell me what you want."

The younger man shook his head, bracing himself as he rose to his knees. "Only what you're willing to give, Komui.. And much more than you want from me."

Taking hold of the Noah's hips, the scientist held him in place. "That doesn't tell me anything, and you know it! How do you know what I want from you? You've never asked, you only take liberties when you have a chance!" Tightening his grip slightly, he pulled the startled brunette down to sit, freeing one hand with a growl. Pressing hard against the back of his neck, he caught his mouth without preamble, imitating the younger man's persistent urging.

Feeling the other's lips part, he took the invitation, seeking out the younger man's tongue as he relaxed his hold in favor of digging his fingers into the thickness of his hair. His efforts drew an uncharacteristically pleading sound from the Noah, and he hummed softly in reply before pulling away to speak.

"Now you know how it feels. Wouldn't you rather have given your permission, Tyki?"

Panting softly, the brunette nodded. "You've made your point.. And you have it."

Komui raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Have a point..? Of _course_ I-"

The Noah shook his head, fingers closing on the older man's shoulder faintly. "My permission. To do as much of that as you like, whenever you wish." Bending to meet the scientist's wide eyes, he lowered his voice. "That, and anything else."

Staring at the brunette in stunned silence, Komui swallowed heavily. Realizing that he still had a hand wound into the younger man's hair, he made to pull it free, halting when the Noah shivered at the light brush of fingers on the back of his neck. Repeating the gentle touch, he blinked at the quickening hitch of the other's breath.

"Then.. What the Hell." He pulled the brunette forward, recapturing his lips with a quiet growl. Feeling his instant acceptance, he wasted no time in deepening the kiss, his free hand stroking over one cloth-covered hip as he licked along the line of the younger man's teeth.

The Noah's reaction was both profound and instantaneous, his weight shifting until he was pressed as close as he could manage while still allowing room for his hands to wander across the scientist's chest and sides.

Pulling back, Komui buried his face in the Noah's throat, latching hungrily onto the skin there as he shuddered.

Neither one noticed the quiet click of the room's hallway door opening, or the stealthy pad of feet that followed.

Engrossed in the heady sensation of the younger man's pulse against his lips, Komui lowered a hand to trace the row of buttons descending toward the brunette's waist, his fingers sliding along the band of his sleep pants. Tyki moaned, the sound vibrating against the scientist's mouth as he cupped the back of his head to urge him on.

"_Komui..._ Oh, Gods.."

A sudden crash made them both jump, matching sets of round eyes turning to stare at the equally stunned redhead standing in the bedroom doorway. Glancing from the scattered array of books at his bare feet to his still-entangled lovers, he laughed shakily. "I guess you sorted out the sleeping arrangements.."

The Noah was the first to recover, straightening with a smile. "Not quite yet, but that _was_ on the agenda, Lovely."

Komui inhaled sharply, jerking his hands away from the other. "No! This- I-" Planting one hand against the brunette's chest, he shoved him backward, scrambling to the far side of the bed. "It was an accident! We weren't-"

The redhead snorted incredulously, bending to retrieve his books. "Yeah, sure.. I bet he just _fell_ on you."

The older man nodded rapidly, ignoring the burning heat in his face. "He did! Then we argued and.." He gestured helplessly at the silently watching Noah. "I don't know what happened. I really wasn't going to-"

Lavi cut him off with a wave, moving to set the forgotten books atop the sidetable. "It doesn't matter, you know? You're wasting a perfectly good fit on nothing, 'Mui." Turning toward the bed, he paused. "Tyki? What's wrong? I know _you_ aren't trying to think up a good excuse.."

The brunette shook his head slowly, sliding to the edge of the mattress. "No, there's no need to.. It was only a mistake." Rising, he straightened his shirt, the movement oddly jerky. "I'm going for a smoke. Don't wait up, I'll be back later."

Frowning, the Exorcist stepped in front of him quickly, staring deliberately up into his face. "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you. If I had said what _he_ just said, you'd have knocked my block off." Pointing at the astonished scentist, he shook his head. "Are you ashamed of it? This isn't going to work if we're like that."

Tyki laughed shortly, the sound completely devoid of humor. "It isn't going to work regardless, Lavi. The only difference from before is that we share habitation." He nodded briefly toward the other, smiling thinly. "I honestly appreciate his tolerance, but that's problematic in its own way."

The redhead raised an eyebrow skeptically, crossing his arms. "Then explain it. We're together, we aren't trying to kill each other, and no one's being left out. Where's the _problem_ there, Tyki? Are you tired of sharing?"

The Noah sighed quietly, shaking his head. "I never minded that, Lovely.. I just dislike being the only one who's dissatisfied." Reaching for the coat slung over the bedpost, he rummaged through the pockets briefly, withdrawing a cigarette and matches. "If I light this in here, he's going to be angry with me, you know. I'd rather avoid any more unpleasantness, if I may."

Ignoring his statement, Lavi hummed. "What else do you want, Tyki? You've never had a problem telling me what you wanted before." He frowned at the man's silence, glancing quickly at the scientist. "You tell me, then. Apparently I missed something important."

Komui swallowed, shaking his head. "I don't know, Lavi. He never said-"

"_**Liar.**_"

They both turned to the brunette in surprise, his sharp tone all the more biting for it's low pitch. The redhead made to speak, but the Noah continued despite him.

"I made myself perfectly clear. Do you need a _reminder,_ Komui? I doubt he'd mind watching, but I don't think he would believe it to be quite so accidental a second time." Snorting at the other's indignant sound, he placed the cigarette firmly in his mouth, lighting it with a deft movement. "Excuse as you will, but don't lie to him outright. I asked you a question, and I have my answer." Directing a look at the Exorcist, he smiled. "I attempted to seduce him, Lovely.. And it was unwelcome. There's no more to it than that."

He frowned momentarily, brightening at the sight of the wastebasket. "There we are, wouldn't want to be rude.." He flicked his ashes with exaggerated care, sighing. "But it _was_ expected, Lavi.. I told you he had no interest."

The scientist bolted upright, reaching for the Exorcist's arm. "What does he mean, he told you? You knew he was going to- And you didn't _care?_"

Lavi blinked at him in surprise, his eyebrow lifting incredulously. "Why would I care? We're supposed to be together, aren't we?" He pulled away from the other's shaken hold, glancing between them slowly. "I told him to at least try, because you probably didn't know that he wanted you. He said that he didn't think that was the problem." Taking a step closer to the silent Noah, he gripped his hand tightly, pulling him forward insistantly. Turning to the other, he frowned. "You really don't want him at all, 'Mui..? Tell me the truth, please?"

Struggling to speak, the scientist looked from one to the other anxiously, wincing at the fading red mark on the Noah's throat. The brunette's steady gaze was disquieting, his expression flat despite the obvious tension of his body. "Lavi, I'm sorry.." He stopped short at the nearly invisible flicker of pain in the man's dark eyes, his hands clenching in inexplicable guilt. "I'm sorry that I lied. It wasn't completely accidental, but I really wouldn't have gone past that without considering your feelings."

The Exorcist nodded quickly, tugging the brunette forward again. "All I ever wanted was for both of you to be happy. With me and with each other." Urging the Noah to stand beside him, he took the neglected cigarette from his hand carefully, tossing it into the empty wastebasket. "Nothing in there anyway.. But besides that, tell _him_. Nothing's going to change if you don't say what you mean, 'Mui."

The scientist faltered at the other man's suddenly intent stare, at a loss to explain his nervousness. "I'm sorry." He managed, clearing his throat. "I honestly didn't know." He jumped at the redhead's encouraging sound, swallowing audibly. "But.. If he doesn't mind it.." He stepped closer hesitantly, halting just shy of actual contact. Lifting an unsteady hand, he cupped the Noah's face carefully, moving slowly enough to allow the other to pull away if he wished. "Do I still have your permission..?"

The only reply was a faint upward curling of lips, and he sighed at the ridiculousness of his question. Ignoring his still-present anxiety, he leaned down to take that smiling mouth with his own, his free arm drawing the man closer as it encircled his waist loosely.

The answering slide of hands on the front of his sleep-shirt was oddly reassuring, and he tightened his hold to urge the other flush against him with a quiet hum of satisfed relief. He shivered at the light stroke of the brunette's tongue along his lip, accepting the offer with an eagerness that surprised them both. Tracing the contours of the younger man's mouth, he growled at the faint taste of tobacco there, deciding that perhaps the other's habit was less repugnant than he'd so adamantly claimed before.

He was so engrossed in his explorations that a soft noise from the side went almost unnoticed, until the brunette leaned backward with a curious hum.

"Lovely, is something the matter..?"

The redhead nodded firmly, backing towards the desk carefully. "I should be over here. Sitting down. You can just.. Do what you were doing. Sorry."

Komui blinked at him in surprise, still holding the Noah's waist absently. Taking in his widened eye and flushed face, he laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "You don't _have_ to watch, Lavi.. You could always take your books and go to the other-"

The Exorcist snorted rudely, shrugging off his shirt. "There is no way in _Hell_ that I'm missing this. You worry about him, I can take care of myself."

Tyki smirked, nudging the taller man gently. "Twenty minutes..?"

The scientist snickered. "Ten. Fifteen at the most.. I'd be willing to bet a working invention on it."

The brunette hummed in amazement, his eyes betraying his falsity. "There are _working_ ones?"

Komui huffed indignantly, pointedly ignoring the short bark of laughter from their erstwhile audience. "Why you-" He pulled the other back against him, preventing any more dalliances of wit with a demanding kiss. Sinking a hand into the length of the Noah's hair, he tugged his head up, licking at the nearly-gone mark from before. "Start timing, smart ass.. If I'm right, I'll make something just for you."

The brunette hissed at the faint scrape of teeth against his skin, fingers working at the buttons of the scientist's shirt. Pushing the material back, he pressed his palms to flesh, murmuring appreciatively at the man's sharp inhale. "It all depends on what he's seeing, yes..? I think I would rather be wrong, in that case." Shifting his hands, he took hold of the cloth firmly, jerking it through the other's body with a quiet laugh. "That's better.. You should return the favor."

Nodding firmly, Komui shifted a hand to the row of buttons that kept the other's skin from view, working the first several with quick movements before ignoring the rest in favor of pulling the loosened garment over his head. Dropping it carelessly to one side, he lowered his head to the brunette's bare shoulder, nipping sharply at the skin. Soothing the sting with a slow caress of lips and tongue, he moved carefully back toward the abandoned bed, fingers mapping the ridges of the Noah's spine.

Lifting his head briefly, he smiled at the man's wide eyes. "If you have any preferences, speak up.. Otherwise, I'll just do what I've wanted to do."

The brunette swallowed roughly, momentarily at a loss. "I suppose that would rely on what it is that you've wanted, Supervisor." For once, the title carried no overtones of deresion, only a faint hint of something approaching affection. "The only preference I have is to be here, without needing an excuse to touch you."

For the span of a heartbeat, Komui regarded him evenly, his hands still against the skin of the other's back. Then he exhaled, shaking his head slowly. "Don't call me that anymore.. Especially not now." Curling one hand around the back of the brunette's neck, he urged him forward. Pausing a hairsbreadth away from his lifted face, he sighed. "You said that you wanted to be as he is, so address me as he would." Ignoring the quick flare of surprise in the man's eyes, he pressed their mouths together firmly, his free hand resuming it's steady path over flesh that no longer seemed forbidden to him.

Feeling the other's lips part in silent acceptance, he took a moment to fully explore the man, tasting the unique mixture of the things that formed this person that he had chosen to take as a lover. The thought drove a spike of awareness through him, his thoughts settling on an issue that demanded clarification. Lifting his head, he drew a breath to speak. "Was it only the name that you wanted, Tyki..? Or was it the _meaning_?" He frowned at the wary expression on the younger man's face, shaking his head faintly. "I won't refuse you in any case, but that's the reason that I never refered to you in that way.. Between Lavi and I, the term is literal. He's my lover because I love him."

Tyki blinked at the implication of the question, his palms flattened against the scientist's chest. "I answered that already, didn't I..? I only want what you're willing to give." Neither one paid mind to the abrupt sound from the sidelines, their attention wholly occupied by something that could mean the difference between a true bond and a mere understanding.

Komui could almost have let the matter stand, if not for the clear memory of a similar time and place. True, these eyes were angular and golden, and the glint of carnal knowledge in them dispelled any illusions of naivety, but the faint spark of hope was the same, the guarded wistfullness that had made him so helpless then leaving him equally unprotected now. Relaxing his hold, he sighed. "I can see why he loves you, now.. It isn't because of your looks, even if you _are_ beautiful." Smiling faintly, he shook his head. "Your whole heart is right there in your eyes, did you know that? Just like his."

The abrupt clench of arms around his neck was also the same, and as he allowed himself to be pulled into a possessive kiss, he wondered how long it would have taken him to see these things on his own. Recalling all of the now-explained hints and thinly veiled invitations, he was privately amused at his own obliviousness. Pushing the thought aside, he set to work on remedying those foolish oversights.

Easing himself down to sit, he tugged the brunette into his lap, humming softly at the obvious proof of his want. Cupping him through the thin material of his sleepwear, he smiled at the other's stifled gasp. "Too soon, Tyki..? We could go slower, if you'd rather.."

The Noah glared at him halfheartedly, rocking his weight into the contact. "Only if _you_ need more time."

Komui raised an eyebrow, gripping the man's hips tightly. "I'm not that old just yet.. But I suppose the foreplay can wait until next time." Reaching awkwardly behind himself, he groped for the handle of his nightstand drawer, scowling when the brunette smirked at his attempts. Yanking the drawer open with a muttered curse, he located the object he sought, setting the small bottle atop the table's surface before reclosing the drawer. Pushing the brunette backwards, he nodded at his still present clothing. "Get rid of those. Or on second thought, stand up."

Waiting for the man to rise, he untied the drawstring of his own pants, shoving them over his hips along with his undershorts. Dropping both items blindly to the side, he looked up expectantly, inhaling sharply at the expanse of bare skin only inches from his nose. Regaining his composure, he shook his head. "Of course you wouldn't be wearing anything else.. But that makes things infinitely simpler."

The brunette shrugged negligently, moving into the center of the bed. "Less laundering to do. But besides that, come here, Komui." He extended a hand in invitation, sighing at the low moan from the watching Exorcist. "Tick tock, you know.."

The initial contact of skin on skin was almost alarmingly good, with none of the hesitance he had expected. Confronted with the deliberate motions of the older man's hips and hands, he found himself suddenly impatient for more than even this depth of intimacy, his fingers digging into the other's hair to haul him up for a demanding kiss. Catching his breath with effort, he lifted himself to press full length against the scientist, his voice too low to carry beyond the man's ears. "I promise we'll do things more thoroughly next time, but now-" He moaned haltingly at the understanding shift of the other's body, releasing his hold quickly. "Let's give him a reason to 'take care of himself'."

Komui nodded briefly, pushing himself upright. Turning to one side, he took the nearly forgotten bottle in one hand, working open the top with the other. Tipping the clear liquid into his palm, he hummed questioningly when the brunette moved to face away from him. "Tyki? What's-"

The Noah shook his head, taking a slow breath. "It's easier like this, yes..? And _he_ can watch as he likes." Raising his head, he smiled knowingly at the boy's reddened cheeks. "He always did say that the thought of this excited him.."

Lavi swallowed audibly, ignoring the sudden leap of his pulse. "Yeah, it does. Evidently it excites you, too." He stared pointedly at the brunette's exposed body, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. "And him. At least, I think it does.. He makes a funny kinda sound if I mention you when we're naked."

Tyki hummed speculatively, his smile turning suggestive. "Then perhaps he'll do that now.. Among other things." Sliding back to nudge against the waiting scientist, he sighed. "Be a good boy now, Lovely.. I'd like to see what it feels like to be in your place for once." He bent slightly, presenting his backside for the older man's inspection. "_Is_ this exciting, Komui..? You're more than welcome to do as you please.."

Settling onto his hands and knees, he closed his eyes at the feeling of cool wetness against his entrance, forcing down the urge to squirm at the almost ticklish sensation. Casting a quick look over his shoulder, he smirked at the older man's rapt attention. "Flattering as it is, you should do more than just look.. It won't fuck itself, after all."

He moaned at the careful press of fingers within him, his back arching in startled pleasure when the older man curled them in a come-hither motion that left him shuddering. "Gods.." The withdrawl and return were equally astonishing, his hands clenching into the material beneath him as he bit his lip fiercely.

After several minutes of near-silent shivers, he shook his head faintly, leaning forward just far enough to resist the other's touch. "Enough. Get on with it, Komui." A soft murmur of agreement accompanied the retreat of the scientist's hands, and he sighed in mixed relief and anticipation.

Bracing himself firmly against the sheets, he spared a glance in the direction of their erstwhile audience, his eyes widening at the clear hunger in the redhead's expression. Gasping for breath, he spread his knees for balance, hissing at the slow stroke of fingertips along the backs of his thighs. "He's.. Still dressed."

Komui laughed quietly, shifting his hold from hips to waist. "And I'll bet it's terribly uncomfortable.. But that's his concern. Now, Tyki?"

The other's muffled growl was answer enough, his backward shift at once demanding and pleaful. _"Yes."_

Aligning himself carefully, Komui rocked forward with a short moan of appreciation, reigning in the urge to rush. The Noah echoed the sound breathlessly, his eyes closed as he encouraged the older man with a deliberate clench of muscles.

"I won't break.."

The older man nodded jerkily, his thrusts still hesitant as he stroked the other's hips. "I know that, but this isn't like being with Lavi.. I can't treat you like that, this is supposed to be a good thing, Tyki."

The Noah stiffened faintly, his hands closing into fists atop the blankets. A well-timed shift of weight brought the other directly against the rise of his prostate, the sensation driving his caution into the back of his mind. "There- Oh, God.." He forced his voice to steady, pressing back eagerly. "That's what I want, but more.."

Komui moaned in reply, repeating the action. "It hasn't been long enough, you'll hurt yourself.." He inhaled sharply at the brunette's determined movements, holding himself in check with difficulty. "_Don't!_ You'll get what you want, just wait.. I told you it should be good-"

Tyki bucked into the contact with an angry growl. "It's already good, so do what you need to do, Komui! I know it isn't the same with me, but it can't be so much worse.. Tell me what would feel better, I can-" He choked back a cry, his legs shaking when the scientist ground against him roughly. "I can do anything but _be_ him, just tell me what you need.."

Komui shook his head, reaching for the other's shoulders. "It's not enough if its only me, damn it! This is something for _us._" He ignored the quick surge of guilt at the man's misunderstanding, slowing his motions. "Me, you, Lavi.. There's no better or worse, only differences." He bit his lip at the younger man's surprised whine, the sound so unlike him that it was startling. " I love how different it is, being with you.. Aren't you the same?" The Noah's gasped agreement made him shiver, his palms sliding lower along the line of his collarbones for purchase.

Pulling the brunette to his knees, he hissed at the change of angle, burying his face into the curve of his throat. Nipping sharply at the line of his pulse, he laughed softly. "You should remember to thank him, Tyki.. It _was_ his idea.."

The Noah panted rapidly, lifting his arms to wrap around the man's head to keep him in place. "It was.." Locking eyes with the boy opposite the bed, he moaned. "_Obrigado, Lovely.._"

The reaction to his low statement was profound, the Exorcist's cheeks darkening to rival his hair as he lurched to his feet. "That's cheating," He rasped, yanking at his belt. Flinging it aside, he made short work of his pants and undergarments, sending a vicious glare at the items when he staggered slightly while stepping out of them. "I was all set to just stay there and behave myself.." He shook his head quickly, climbing up to meet the brunette's gaze with a short growl. Cupping a hand beneath his chin, he pulled him into a hard kiss, his palm curling around the heated skin of his arousal. Taking a breath, he squeezed firmly, smirking at his eager buck into the touch. "This reminds me of something, Tyki.. I wonder if it would work as well on you as it did on me."

Leaning close, he urged the scientist's head up, repeating the kiss with a hum. Continuing his steady strokes against the brunette's erection, he smiled. "Is it good, 'Mui..? He's probably so hot that it feels like you're melting.." He nodded at the older man's quiet moan, nuzzling against the Noah's throat. Sucking gently at the skin there, he whimpered. "I remember the first time we were like this.. I hope he comes as hard as I did. You want that too, don't you?"

Komui gasped wordlessly at the sudden clench of the younger man's body around him, his hold tightening almost painfully.

The redhead increased his own movements to match the scientist's quickened pace, his free hand tracing the taut muscles of his back and sides. "I told him he wouldn't believe how good it felt, having everything he could possibly want.. But I really thought it would be him doing _you_, 'Mui. The way he looks at you when we're together is almost a crime." He cried out breathlessly when the brunette in question drew a fingertip along the underside of his achingly hard shaft, his voice husky with want. "_Fuck_, its like this from just watching.. You look so Goddamned good together.."

Tyki laughed shakily, rocking into the older man's hips urgently. "I believe you now, Lavi.. It's.. He feels-" He arched backward with a gutteral moan, his eyes closed in desperate pleasure. "Don't.. Komui, _please..!_"

The scientist nodded fervently, one hand pressed to the brunette's chest to keep him close. "I know, Tyki.. And he's right, about everything." Catching the Exorcist's gaze, he licked a slow trail up the Noah's throat, nipping at the lobe of his ear. "You _are_ hot.. And I want to make you come so damned hard.." The resulting shudder from the other left him momentarily stunned, his own need far too pronounced to ignore. "Lavi-"

The redhead bit his lip at the shaken quality of the man's voice, leaning in to catch his open mouth roughly. "I can wait. Finish it, 'Mui.. Have what you both wanted." He shifted to regard the younger of the two closely, his movements insistant even as he forced down his lingering arousal. "He doesn't lie, Tyki.. Take care of his heart as well as you do mine."

Before he could draw a breath to continue, he found himself hauled forward against the other's chest, the unsteadiness of his hands giving silent testement to his approaching limits. Returning his hold, he stretched one arm carefully around the scientist's back, including him in the embrace. "Love you, Tyki.. And if he doesn't already, it won't be long."

The brunette stiffened with a ragged cry, his nails digging shallowly into the Exorcist's shoulders as he all but hurled himself against the man behind him, the act drawing a strangled shout from his throat as he joined the Noah in release. Struggling for air, Komui tightened his arms marginally, careful to allow the other room to breathe. Feeling his still-rapid heartbeat through the contact, he sighed contentedly.

"If that isn't _thorough,_ I may not survive the next time, Tyki.. Perhaps I should write out my will before we try that again." He laughed at the redhead's quiet snort, resting his forehead against the Noah's shoulder. "Besides that, did you keep up with the time? I seem to have completely overlooked it, myself.."

Tyki shrugged faintly, relaxing into his hold. "Not really..But it was definitely less than twenty." Nudging the Exorcist gently, he shifted away from the older man with a low hiss, halfturning to face him. Blinking at his open expression, he faltered before continuing. "Thank you, for that.. Even if it was his idea, it was really no one's decision but yours, Komui."

The scientist shook his head, ignoring the blatant stare of their mutal lover. "Maybe so, but it shouldn't have taken this long. There's no excuse for it, not when I'd be lying if I said I hadn't done my fair share of wondering." Smiling awkwardly at the brunette's lifted eyebrow, he gestured at his stomach. "Would you like to have a bath, Tyki..? We've made a bit of a mess-"

Lavi snickered at the mental image of a shared bath, covering the sound with a cough. "I'd offer to wash your back for you, but I've only had practice dodging one set of elbows at a time.." Glancing down at himself, he grimaced. "Actually, since you're both so grateful, I'll go first. You two can have your talk without worrying about poor little left-out me."

Watching the boy make his way to the bathroom, Komui shook his head in exasperated amusement. "I think there was a joke at our expense in there somewhere.. But then again, there usually is." Meeting the brunette's questioning gaze, he sobered. "Are you happy now, Tyki? I don't want to keep repeating myself, but I really had no idea.. How long..?"

The younger man smiled thinly, waving a hand. "Almost since the beginning. It wasn't an issue until after we'd started _this_, though." Nodding toward the bathroom, he laughed quietly. "He knew, somehow.. But I should have expected that, since I'm completely useless when it comes to deceiving him." Looking back at the other, he inched closer. "And yes, Komui. Very happy."

The scientist returned his smile, lifting a hand to stroke the brunette's cheek carefully. "Good. But I wonder.."

Tyki raised an eyebrow in askance, leaning into the touch. "You wonder what?"

Moving his hand from face to neck, Komui leaned forward, using his hold to bring the other nearer. "Since he won't be joining us, would you like me to wash your back?"

The Noah laughed shortly, tipping his head invitingly. "Only my back, Komui?"

Bending to accept the clear invitation, Komui shrugged. "Or anything else.. But then he really _would_ be left out, hm?" Pressing their lips together briefly, he hummed. "Then again, Lavi isn't exactly the jealous type.."

The brunette shook his head, dragging a finger up the man's chest. "No, he isn't.. Should we **make** him jealous, then?"

The scientist's quick exhale served as well as an answer, his grip tightening as his smile turned predatory. "That might be difficult, Tyki.. It could take a lot of effort."

The Noah's eyes narrowed in reply, his fingers retracing their path downward. "I'm not afraid of work, really.. Especially when the results could be more than worth the time."

Well, there it is, for good or ill.. Hopefully you enjoyed it, even if it was a bit later than expected. Happy Birthday, Nee-san! 


End file.
